Bigtime (Part Five)
Please listen to the theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6jCJZEFIto The Ringer in: Bigtime (Part Five) Going in blind is a situation that no one wants to be in. The smart thing to do is to wait; gather intel on the joint and plan your attack. You do things like set where you’re gonna enter and what rooms to go into first. But things like that take time, and time was a luxury that decided to leave me like a kid on a church doorstep. I arrived at the mill in no time flat and all while breaking every conceivable traffic law that was ever written; not that it mattered in a world without cops giving you grief. I had to strike fast and catch them off guard. And I knew just how to do that. I pulled into the main yard of the mill and pointed the Cadillac directly at the main garage door. I floored it. The gravel beneath my wheels scraped and clattered against the frame and the engine roared as if it had been waiting for this moment its entire life. I caught traction and vaulted forward; the headlights narrowing as they approached the tin door separating me from the inner workings of the mill. There was a deafening boom as the front of the car connected with the metal door peeling it away like a banana. I could see shocked faces scattered around the catwalks and pallets as I drove through the bay of the mill, but the only face that caught my attention was the one that got himself stuck on the grill of the Cadillac screaming for dear life. I never let my foot off the accelerator. I rammed the car into a support beam pinning the poor bastard between it and the car. He died instantly; his body slumped over and blood dripping from his mouth. I couldn’t waste any time. I grabbed the shotgun lying in the passenger seat and kicked open the door. The room was in state of shock and that was just how I wanted it. I took aim at the nearest thug holding a gun and pulled the trigger sending him flying back buckshot ridden and dead. The sound of gunfire must have flipped some switch in everyone else’s head bringing them back to the reality they now found themselves in. Each one of them raised their guns and opened fire sending a wall of bullets rushing my way. I ducked behind the car and bided my time. I ejected the spent shell and began to reload while I waited. I could hear the pings and ricochets of hot lead as they made their way into the paneling of the caddie. Tires popped and deflated and the ringing of full automation filled the air. I just waited for the one moment that any person waits for in a gunfight. And it came. Silence fell upon the mill. My chance came. I spun around and began to walk forward shotgun at the ready. I could see five of them all about ten feet from my cover fumbling with magazines as they reloaded. I seized the opportunity and began to unload into the group. Pump after pump my attackers fell to the ground filled with pellets and gushing with blood. Five down. Cold air rushed past my arm and a sharp pain ran up my sleeve. I looked down to see what had hit me. It was an ice spike. My focus turned towards the catwalk and I saw a man readying the next volley to send my way. I aimed and plugged a round into him before he could send the next spike flying. He fell from the catwalk and crashed on a stack of pallets. As I watched the mug fall to his splintery death another one ran at me and tackled me to the ground. I dropped the gun and held up my arms as the lucky son of a bitch laid into me with his fists. I brought up my knee and kicked him in the family jewels. He slumped over holding his hurt manhood and cursing while I scrambled for the gun. I grabbed my piece just as he was coming in for round two and pumped a round into his chest. I stood up on my feet and spun around a few times to get my bearings; blood filling my mouth again as I looked for anymore goons that were looking to get a piece. Seven down. A bright light rushed past me and struck the Cadillac. It ignited in hellfire and exploded sending me flying across the bay. Adrenaline was pushing my body to its limits. I stood up again only to see another flash of light zip by. I dodged, but not enough to escape the intense heat emanating from the beam. I traced where it came from to find a skinny mug with antennae sauntering towards me. I leveled my gun and pulled the trigger only to hear a click. Empty. The laser guy chuckled and began to power up his beam again. I rushed him holding the gun like a baseball bat and swung for the fences. The stock struck his jaw and he fell to the ground; his beam expelling the pent up energy he charged moments ago. The super-hot laser tore the roof a new skylight sending metal and scraps to the floor. I struck him again when he was on the ground just to make sure he didn’t get up. He didn’t move at all after that. Eight down. I quickly loaded more shells into the gun and wheeled about; my breath labored and blood-soaked. No one came. I calmed down and lowered the gun. I tried to catch my breath, as the adrenaline finally began to subside, and take stock of what just occurred. My mind settled. I took a deep breath and collapsed on the ground against a stack of metal I-beams. I was spent. From the beating I took in my apartment to the burns from the laser guy, my body shut down. It took everything I had to set myself upright against the metal beams. I needed a rest. Shaking like a leaf I pulled out a cig, lit it, and took a long drag. It was finished. That’s what I thought, at least. The click of a hammer echoed through the bay followed by footsteps heading in my direction. I tried to stand up but my body said no. My broken ribs pushed pain into my system and kept me in place. From around the burning car appeared a woman holding a revolver pointed directly at my head. “Well, aren’t you just a slick piece of shit?” She was smiling as she approached and my jaw could only drop when I finally got a good look at her. She had a homely face and nice clothes from top to bottom. She walked with a gait that screamed ‘I’m in charge and I know it’. She was a woman with power. Now, it wasn’t the fact that she was a woman that surprised me. I’ve seen plenty of ladies that had done just as bad as or worse than this dame. No, it was the other glaring part of her features that blew my mind. This lady was pregnant. “Y’know, I’ve put up with a lot of shit since I took over, but I got to tell ya, you take the proverbial cake.” She stopped and stood before me, pistol at the ready. I had to play it cool. “I’m guessing you’re the boss ‘round here?” I took another drag. “The one and only…” She grinned and shrugged her shoulders.” It didn’t take much to get these idiots in line. Killing the old head hancho made the transition a lot smoother. After that things just fell into place. A few broken knuckles here, a murder there…..you know how it goes.” I pushed for more. “So you’re the one who’s been stabbing the fighters that make their way to Miles Kalivas’s doorstep. Am I right?” “Hey, I have to keep my clients happy. If fighters started to go legit, then clients get upset. So I put a little hurt on a few fighters, big deal. It’s just business. I’m sure you understand. I mean, hell, you seemed to have no problem fill’n my boys to the gills with buckshot. I bet you’re get’n a nice stack from Miles for all your trouble too. Am ''I ''right Mr….?” I answered. “Elihu, Elihu Ballentine.” I shifted and sat up a bit straighter. My muscles were beginning to take orders again. She spoke. “No shit? Miles hired the Ringer to do his dirty work? Damn, I must be moving up in the world if he sends someone like you knock’n down my door. How much did Mr. Loads’a’money pay you, huh?” “Five grand… and another when I take you out.” I groaned as flicked the ash from the tip of my smoke. “Not a bad score Mr. Ringer, not bad at all.” She pointed the gun a little closer to my head. “Too bad you won’t get to spend it.” One pull of the trigger and I was gone. I asked one final question before my brains decorated the floor like some morbid piñata being cracked open. “Tell me one last thing.” I asked. She chuckled in retort. “Shoot…” “How does a gal like you get mixed up in all this mess, let alone get to the top?” Blood trickled from my lips as I let out a cough. She laughed. “HA! Well look at you all knight in shining armor. What’s the saying again? Never judge a book by its cover? Yeah I think that fits nicely; especially in this instance.” I looked at her confused. What did she mean ‘this instance’? She picked up on my expression and sighed. “Really? Big shot detective and you haven’t figured it out? I’m kind of disappointed, Ringer, I really am. Fine I guess I’ll give you a hint.” She moved her hand and rubbed it across her belly, stroking it slowly. Her grin widened. “Tell me, who do you think you’ve really been talking to?” My mind jumped circles trying to deduce all of the logical conclusions. Each solution ended up with the same outcome. But I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t want to believe it. Everything in my head clawed and screamed not to believe it. In the end I had to accept it. This was a world gone insane. For me to try to remove insanity from any equation in this mad world would only prove to be a mistake. That was the new world. Nothing was impossible. Everything was probable. It as a world where everything we thought was innocent and sacred was raped and thrown out the window. Nothing made sense, and that was the only way to make sense of things. My face turned cold and stern. She giggled, or rather, the baby inside her made her giggle. “Seven months is too long a time to be cooped up in here you know? Just a little more time and then I’ll be out and about.” She laughed. I took a long drag and steadied myself, my mind reeling. “How..?” I asked, my voice shaking. “Super intelligence and mind control works wonders Mr. Ringer. I can only control her as long as I’m insider her for now, but when I’m born I’m sure I can figure something out.” “Why you little!” I tried to lurch forward and was met with a bullet to my leg. I grunted in pain and grabbed my leg. “Take it easy Mr. Ringer. No need to get violent. And could you really hurt this poor lady and the baby growing inside her?” Her voice became cold and unsteady. I took a deep breath and leaned back trying to fight back the pain. “Why?” My voice cracked as my hands fell to the sides in defeat. “Why? You ask why?” her voice trembled, she began to scream. “BECAUSE SHE’S MY MOTHER THAT’S WHY! IN THIS FUCKED UP WORLD WHERE PEOPLE GET RAPED AND MURDERED YOU HAVE THE GAUL TO ASK ME WHY? I’M DOING THIS BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO PROTECT HER YOU ASSHOLE! SHE’S MY MOM! SHE’S MY MOMMY! MY MOMMY, YOU GOT THAT? THAT’S WHY!” tears began to well in her eyes. She sniffed as snot began to drip from her nose collecting with the water from her crying. “This is a dirty world we live in. If that’s the case, then I’m gonna get just as dirty to protect the only one who cared about me, no matter what it takes. I don’t care how many have to die. I don’t care who gets hurt or maimed along the way. This is how I keep her safe. And I don’t have to answer to you or anybody on how that happens. You were going to kill me, right? Well, looks like I came out on top.” The barrel of the pistol was level with my eyes. I frowned. There was nothing I could do. The kid was right. This was a screwed up life to live in. Even I had done horrible things just to make ends meet. Who was I to judge what constitutes justification in this world. I couldn’t kill him for wanting to protect his mom, no matter how much it cost me. I just couldn’t. I closed my eyes, ready to hear the ring of cold steel and feel the washing blackness to cover my senses. I waited, and that’s when a sound rung out in the mill. A clank of metal zipped past my face and struck the pistol in my executioner’s hand. The gun flew across the room rattling on the ground as it slid out of reach. I opened my eyes to beaming headlights emanating from the hole I had made crashing into the building. Footsteps began to echo as a figure walked out of the blinding light. “That’s enough. This is over.” White suit, no tie, pressed white pants and a glare that could shoot holes through a mountain. Miles Kalivas came into view. “I wanted to find out who was behind this whole debacle and now I have. It’s over kid. You’re done.” He crossed his arms and stood there, our reflections mirrored in his glasses. The lady was shocked. “M-Miles?” she just stood there gripping her hand and trembling. “Get up Elihu. We’re leaving. ” That was my cue. I stood up slowly, grabbing my shotgun and hobbling over to miles. The lady just stood there behind me, crying and gritting her teeth together. Miles was not happy; I could see it on his face. He was expecting some big time thug or an overpowered goon to be running the show; not this. This was outside of right and wrong and he knew it. The goons were dead and the whole of the kids operation was shut down. It was done. I was sick to my stomach. The drug running; the street fights; the stabbings; the killings; all to protect his mom. I turned back to them. “Go find you a nice place to stay. You’re done now.” The words stumbled out of my mouth. I didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Thinking back I probably should have kept my big trap shut. I turned to leave with miles, and then it happened. She rushed me. “I ALREADY HAD A NICE PLACE TO STAY! I WAS GONNA BE HAPPY AND POWERFUL UNTIL YOU LITTLE SHITS FUCKED ALL THAT UP!” The lady tackled me and stuck a knife in my shoulder. Her skin stung like a jellyfish upon contact, shocking my system and causing my muscles to convulse. She dug the blade deeper and deeper into my skin all the while her jellyfish touch sent barbs into my body. The barrel of the shot gun was at her stomach. It was over in an instant. Her body slumped over to one side, limp and lifeless; a bloody hole left where here belly used to be. I pushed her off of me in shock. Miles mouth dropped to the floor as he took a step back. I looked at the body speechless then hardened my face and turned to Miles. We stood there for a minuet not saying a word. His face turned to anger. “Y’know…. I had a feeling about you Mr. Ballentine. I had a feeling.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the remaining five thousand. He threw it on the floor; the bills making a wet smaking sound against the quickly pooling blood. “Were done here. “ He turned and walked away. Opening his car door he paused and turned to me one last time. “All this death……” he took a deep breath trying to fight back some emotion “…Was it worth it?” I couldn’t answer him. I didn’t know how. “I’ll say one thing,” His voice getting choked with anger, “You do solve problems, Mr. Ballentine.” “All kinds, Mr. Kalivas, all kinds…” He left and I sat there for thirty minutes before Morinth and Purge caught up with me. Apparently after their raid they had learned where I had gone to and followed suit after me. When they got there, they were appalled at the scene. I even think Morinth decked me a few times. I was so numb I didn’t even care. Afterwards she asked me the same thing Miles had. Was it worth it? I thought about it, but the answer still evaded me. Maybe it was survival of the fittest like the kid said. Maybe he just got in my way of making a living. It was how I was after the virus hit; never caring only wanting the payout. This was no different. No matter how nasty, I got the job done. You see, I can do the hard things; make the hard choices. I’m the one they pay to do the dirtiest of work, and this time I hit paydirt. This was who I was, pure and simple. I took out a cigarette and puffed another drag as Morinth and Purge placed handcuffs around my wrists and read me my rights under U.S. citation. I chuckled and grinned. “Well, you did it you sack of shit………… Welcome to the Bigtime.” THE END. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Characters Involved: Loadsamoney , Morinth Nightingale , Purge , The Ringer Thanks for all of the support. Keep watch for more and as always, leave a comment below to tell me what you thought. -Lazerlad